Babysitting a matchmaker nalu
by Just-Tryin-To-Ship
Summary: One day Erza and Jellal get married and have a baby, but when they go on a mission they have to leave the baby with Natsu...for a week! But for some reasons this baby just keeps getting Natsu into trouble, in the end will Natsu or the baby win the war or is the baby planning something? also posted on wattpad, user:Animelover590
1. Chapter 1

{Lucy's p.o.v}

I was sitting at the bar with Mira and then I suddenly heard,

"No! It's not happening! I dont care." Erza was not having whatever jellal was talking about.

"Come on, sweet heart! If he does anything stupid we'll kill him. Happy?" Jellal asks trying to convince Erza. Since jellal and Erza got married 2 years ago they've been close, really close. And then BOOM! They have a child! But it's just a new born, just 5 months old if you wanna be exact. Then I notice jellal go up to Natsu and start talking to him, at first Natsu nods his head but then Erza gets in his face leaving him trembling in fear.

"Yes sir! Im mean, yes Ma am!" That's all you can hear come from Natsu's mouth. Then he began walking away with Erza and Jellal.

{Time skip: later that day}

I decided to go home for the day since I had a small headache. I wasn't expecting Natsu to be there looking a mess trying to take care of a baby. Sure Natsu is great with kids, but I think only kids who can walk and talk... The baby was screaming while Natsu tried to rock it back and forth.

"Shhh. It's ok! Stop crying please." Natsu begged trying to get it to calm down. I actually felt bad for the guy, Natsu doesn't normally beg either. But it looks like he's struggling, and he's had that baby all day. So I go over to Natsu, who doesn't even notice that I'm there.

"Natsu, let me hold him." I ask because the baby was really screaming and it only made my headache worse. Natsu looks up at me and I can see that he's worn out. Then he hands me the baby and collapsed on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erza and jellal left me with that monster to go on a mission for a week." Natsu explained while pointing at the crying baby in my arms.

"Natsu, it's a baby, not a monster." I assure Natsu. Then I feel something touching my chest, I look down and see Akihiro resting his head on my chest trying to go to sleep. _He's tired._ I thought as I sat on the edge on my bed and bounced a bit making him keep his head on my chest and then rocking him to make sure he stays, then little by little he closed his eyes then drifting off into sleep. I sigh in relief as Natsu looks at me with confusion.

"How the Hell did-" I interrupt Natsu by covering his mouth and telling him to be quiet.

"How the Hell did you get him to shut up and get him to sleep?" Natsu asks whispering.

"He was tired and since you didn't shut your mouth to let him close his eyes and rest." I explain to Natsu.

"I don't think that was the case." Natsu says pointing to Akihiro.

"what makes you say that?" I ask looking down at my shirt. I saw Akihiro's hand in my shirt.

"It's cause your a girl." Natsu assumes.

"Well, it's kinda like a cushion, I guess." I try to explain to him but I can't say it right. Natsu just huffs and just goes to sleep. I guess that means me too. So I lay down next to Akihiro so I make sure he doesn't roll off the bed, and I drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

{Natsu's p.o.v}

I woke up to find Akihiro awake and has completely pulled down Lucy's shirt, making her breasts Pop out of her shirt. I gulped nervously as I looked at her exposed breasts, that looking turned into staring. I know that i've seen her naked before but, the one thing that always surprised me was her breasts. Then it hit me like a frying pan. _Shit! If Lucy wakes up then she'll think I did that..." _I thought as I began to imagine what she'd do to me. Suddenly the room grew silent as Akihiro only made it worse and started pulling her hair. Then I had no clue on what to do next, as if my instincts told me what to do,I got up and positioned my self on top if Lucy and began lifting her shirt back up slowly and carefully, then right when im almost done Lucy's eyes shoot open and her knee shoots up, kicking me in the balls. Then suddenly, with her knees she pushes up and some how pushes me out of the window, once I fall to the ground I see Lucy stick her head out the window. Her face is flushed and she's panting.

"Pervert!" Lucy screams out of the window before slamming the window shut and I know for a fact she locked it.

"Damn."I curse as I start to climb up to her window.

{Lucy's p.o.v}

I woke up to see Natsu pulling my shirt, then I notice my breasts are popped out. I feel my face beginning to turn red. Then I kneed him in the balls and I didn't really mean to but I managed to kick him out the window. Then I popped my head out the window and shouted,

"Pervert!" Then I slammed the window shut and locked it. Immediately after Akihiro began to cry.

"Akihiro, Natsu was being a pervert so I just kicked him out." I spoke to the baby before picking him up and taking him to my kitchen to warm up a bottle. It was obvious that Erza breast feeds, because once he started smacking his lips together he pulled my shirt all the way down, exposing my breasts to the cold air. Once I started warming up the bottle I heard a knock on the window, but I ignored it because There's no way in Hell im letting him back in. then I hear a loud crash and I immediately run into my closet with Akihiro. I stay quiet, I don't even breathe. Then I heard footsteps in the kitchen and I knew he was coming after me. Then Akihiro just had to giggle, and then Natsu opened the closet door with so much force it broke, then I noticed his knuckles were bloody from the glass shards.

"Natsu! Your hands!" I shout before grabbing his hand with Akihiro in the other. Natsu just gives me this look that lets me know that he's pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu yanked his hand away from mine.

"what the Hell Natsu?!" I shouted making the baby in my arms cry.

"Don't what the Hell me!" Natsu yelled, now I know 100% that he's pissed off.

"I only through you out my window because you were trying to-" my words were interrupted by Natsu.

"That was Akihiro! I was just trying to help you out!" Natsu yelled as he pointed to Akihiro.

"Well if you didn't get on top of me and try to fix it maybe I would have known Akihiro had done it!" I Scream at him, this makes Akihiro start to scream. Then Natsu got up and left, he left cause of his anger. Anyone could tell, especially when he ripped my front door off trying to get out. As soon as Natsu left, Akihiro began wailing.

"Why the Hell do I have him! Wasn't it your job!?" I shout, the echo bounces off the walls. Then I remembered the bottle! Once I checked it out it was cold._ Damn it!_ I thought as I put the bottle back in the microwave to warm it up. But what keeps lingering in My mind was Natsu. How he felt and His actions. Maybe I did go alittle too far... I should apologize, but first he needs time to cool off. Tears Start to fall out of my eyes without me noticing. My heart keeps yelling at me saying _Go after Natsu and apologize!_ While everything else is telling me _Let him calm down, then go apologize. _I take his bottle out of the microwave and start feeding Akihiro. I put him in the bath after that with me, then I decided im gonna go out and buy him clothes. Then that's exactly what we went out and began to do.

{Natsu's p.o.v}

After I left Lucy's house I had to give note that I'd pay to get her doors fixed, so I went to her land Lady and payed for the damage and her rent for this month. So then I decided that I should let her cool off, she might be really angry that I left her with Akihiro and broke her doors... When I decided that I couldn't take it any longer I dashed to her house, once I entered I was expecting to get kicked out of struck in the face with something, but it never happened. I searched the house for Luce and Akihiro but I couldn't find them anywhere! I began to worry as thoughts rushed into my head,_ what if they kidnapped Lucy and Akihiro? What if they did something to Lucy? What if they hurt Them? Then Erza would..._ I gulped after I thought about that then I remembered. Oh yeah, I can trace her scent. Then I sniffed the air, getting a good smell of Lucy's scent. Vanilla and Strawberries, I loved this scent, I could smell it all day. I rushed out of the house tracking them down until I saw Lucy and Akihiro shopping for baby clothes. Then I saw a woman pass by and whisper,

"Oh, I didn't know Natsu and Lucy had a baby!" This made my face turn completely red. _Lucy looked like she'd make a great mother, but why would they think I'd be the father? Lucy doesn't even like me like that. She said it herself, all those times to Mirajane..._... As I thought this I felt my heart break again, like every time she'd say she didn't like me. I fought back the urge to cry, it wasn't worth it, it only make her worry. As I turn away my ears catch something.

"That stupid Natsu, breaking things and leaving me with the baby alone. I wish he'd just realize..." I look to see Lucy talking to herself._ What does she want me to realize? _I thought as I saw her begin to walk toward my direction, making me dash back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I got to her house I waited for her to come home, but she didn't come home for awhile and I was getting worried.

"Jeez! How long does it take for a woman to go shopping for baby clothes when she barley has any money!" I scream to myself. Then I wait even longer, still not back yet. So then I decided I'd sniff them out once more. I trace them down throughout the city and stop at my,house.

"How did she get here? How did she know I lived here?" I asked myself opening the door, revealing Lucy in that maid outfit cleaning up my house while Akihiro was asleep in my hammock.

"Lucy?" I ask surprised. Then Lucy turns around facing me.

"Natsu?" Lucy says holding a frying pan over the sink, the sink is filled with water and bubbles. I take a good look around my house and it's clean!

"So, that's how it got clean last time!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Lucy answers washing the frying pan.

"You know you didn't have to do this. Also, How did you find my house?" I ask but then Lucy doesn't answer me, then I smell something familiar it smells like salt. It's tears, who's crying? I see Lucy with tears streaming down her face.

"No, No crying. Whats wrong?" I ask panicking alittle, then Lucy tackled me into a hug.

"Im so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you out the window and kick you in the spot an-" before Lucy can finish I interrupted her.

"It's okay. Sorry for breaking the doors and the window..." I say with a smile.

"It's okay I guess." Lucy says as she puts the pan away.

"Why'd you come to my house?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I came here to apologize, but since you weren't here I saw that it was a mess...so I cleaned it up." Lucy explains. Then I start laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asks with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." I say still laughing. Then I stop after Lucy starts looking like she's angry.

"Anyways, how'd you know where my house was?" I ask curiously.

"i...um... Remember that time you took me here? You know after that mission?" Lucy lied, her heart beat began to beat faster, but I just dropped it.

"why don't we go back to your place, I'll help with the bags." I say picking up most of the bags and opening the door for her. I watched closely as Lucy gently picked up Akihiro out of my hammock and put him in a carrier thing while picking up a couple of bags, I swore if I didn't know Lucy and I saw her with Akihiro I would think she was the best parent in the world. I began to stare at Lucy as she moved and walked right passed me through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we got back to her house I placed her things down gently.

"Natsu, I'll be back. I have to go pay my rent. Watch Akihiro." Lucy says before trying to leave. But I grab her hand stopping her.

"No, I already payed it when I payed for the broken things." I tell her, then suddenly her hair covers up her face.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers.

"Here! Take it, it's all my rent money!" she says pushing her money to me but I push it back into her hands.

"It was my choice. I payed for it and I don't want money back!" I stated moving away from her.

"Atleast let me make you dinner." Lucy said, I gave her a nod of approval and she handed me Akihiro and went into the kitchen. Minutes later Lucy called us to dinner. Lucy took Akihiro and put him in some thing, I think it was called a high chair, anyways I sat down ready to eat. Then Lucy put the food down infront of me, it was fire chicken. No wonder Lucy's gaining all this weight... But Lucy's plate is still there while I already finished mine, lift isn't even at the table! She's stuck feeding Akihiro.

"Idatakimasu." I say before eating. Once I Finished Lucy still wasn't eating, so I cleaned my face and took Akihiro's bottle out of Lucy's hand, making Lucy look at me weird.

"Lucy go eat. I'll handle feeding Akihiro since I already finished." I say pointing to the table.

"No, im fine Natsu. Thanks but I haven't ate anything in a-" Lucy stopped herself and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You haven't eaten since when Lucy?" I question angry. _Why the Hell would Lucy starve herself?! Maybe its all those jokes I make about her weight? Maybe this is my fault..._ I thought. I can fix this... I put down Akihiro's bottle.

{Lucy's p.o.v}

" No, im fine Natsu. Thanks but I haven't ate anything in a-" then I realize I wasn't supposed to say that! Then I covered my mouth. _Damn it! Why'd I say that? _I thought as I cursed myself.

"Haven't eaten since when Lucy?" Natsu questions. I get hear it in his voice, he's angry... Then he was silent for a bit. Maybe he thought wrong? Maybe I could just play it off? Then I see Natsu put down Akihiro's bottle, then he kept coming closer and closer to me. His face was covered my his hair.

"Natsu." I say scared. My whole body is trembling in fear. Natsu wouldn't hurt me right?


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu didn't respond, he just coming closer and closer. Tears began to come down my face. What is he gonna do? I just kept backing up until I tripped and fell on my bed. Then Natsu positioned himself so that he's hovering over me, with his knee between my legs.

"N-Natsu?" I say, now im really scared! No, Natsu wouldn't hurt me. He would never!

"Answer the goddam question Lucy! when was the last time you ate?!" Natsu yelled at me.

"A-A Week." I say stuttering.

"Why?" Natsu asks. Then I felt something fall on my forehead. Then I noticed it was water. water? No these are tears! Natsu's crying?!

"WHY?!" Natsu yells, making Akihiro start crying.

"B-Because... Im gaining to much weight! im heavy!" I stutter. Then it grew silent until Natsu go up.

"Get over here." Natsu demanded his face still hidden. I look at him before getting up and going to him. Then suddenly Natsu picked me up with one arm like I was a feather. Then he set me down.

"See, your light as a feather! I can pick you up anytime. No sweat. Im sorry if you took my jokes to heart." Natsu apologized.

"Natsu." My voice barely reached above a whisper.

"Now go eat." Natsu says then wiping his face and pushing me to the table and picking up Akihiro. Then he pulled out a chair and put it right next to mine before he sat down.

"Im staying here until you eat that whole plate." Natsu said seriously as he watched my closely.

"Your making me feel uncomfortable with your staring." I say nervously.

"I don't care. Keep eating." Natsu demands. Then Akihiro begins to cry again.

"Natsu go finish feeding Akihiro." I say making Natsu get up only to return with his bottle to feed him. _Damn Natsu's persistent. I told him I would eat, and before he literally scared the shit out of me. _I thought as I kept eating.

{Natsu's p.o.v}

Even though I kept feeding Akihiro In the corner of my eye I watched Lucy eat. _She's so Lucky that I didn't put her on my knee and spank her. I don't care if she's an adult and she's not my kid! Starving yourself, your gonna give me a heart attack Lucy. _I thought as I watched her finish her whole plate. I walked over to her with Akihiro.

"Natsu. How'd you get Akihiro to sleep?" Lucy whispered. I look over to the sleeping baby on my shoulder.

"I never even noticed." I whispered back. Then Lucy took him and layed him down in a crib. _Damn, she went all out on baby shopping! _I thought as she layed him down In the crib.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sits on the bed, and I sit next to her.

{Lucy's p.o.v}

Natsu sat next to me with a smile on his face.

"Lucy." Natsu said. Then his face got serious.

"I know too damn well that your weight wasn't the reason why you stopped eating. Now I want the truth, not another lie." Damn Natsu caught me.

"about 2 Weeks ago I went on a date with my ex boyfriend. I dumped him after he tried to kiss me. when I didn't let him he grabbed me and tried to force me. When I hit him, he let go and said, 'Who would want to date a fat, ugly girl like you anyways, all I wanted from you is sex but no! You had to ruin it for yourself, and now your gonna be alone for the rest of your life!' Then he left. Then today when I went shopping with Akihiro, a woman said 'Congratulations for you and your child and the next one' the woman winked at me and pointed at my stomach. I felt like I -" but Natsu cut me off.

"Why do you listen to people? Lucy your beautiful and your not fat, I assure you that. If you wanna see fat go to the guild and talk to Droy. That's why that douche bag said he wanted you for sex, your looks turned him on. Ha, he's probably masturbating thinking about you right now! If he doesn't love you for you than he doesn't deserve your love in the first place. If he thinks your fat than that means he's just trying to make you feel bad for rejecting him. And the woman, was her hair brown? Because that woman came up to me and called me a woman, and asked me if I seen her glasses." Natsu says smiling, The whole time he was saying this my heart was fluttering, beating faster than I've ever felt it beat. I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

"Yeah, her hair was brown...WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE YOU AT THE STORE TOO? YOU STALKER!" I shouted hitting Natsu.

"Hey! When I came here you and Akihiro were gone! I was worried sick! do you know what would have happened if Erza found out her baby was kidnapped?! Do you know what she would have had done to me?" Natsu said frightened. Him saying that made shivers down my spine. And if she knew I was the one who was taking care of him at the moment?! I gulped not even wanting to know what would happen. Out of all this ruckus Akihiro was still asleep. So me and Natsu decided we might as well call it a night. I layed on one side while Natsu Layed on the other side


End file.
